


Nothing Wrong

by loudspeakr



Series: Melodrama [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: Link knows what he wants.





	Nothing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mea Culpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270020) by [MythicallySnappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy). 
  * Inspired by [Does He Love You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881036) by [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision). 



> Also inspired by Lorde's [_The Lourve_.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5r011NB07RHjABbuVGVIbd)

When Link wants something, he’ll get it. No matter what it takes.

He’s been this way since he was a boy. Being an only child, he was usually given what he wanted. And that was enough to make him happy.

Except where it was once candy after dinner, it’s since become something a little less innocent, a little more volatile.

Why the hell shouldn’t he indulge though? He’s a man of particular tastes – why should he deprive himself if it keeps him content?

Besides, he likes the thrill. He likes the way Rhett’s eyes startle just a little when he presses that impressive, towering body behind one of the walls at work where anyone could turn the corner to catch them. He likes it when Rhett nestles in a little tighter in the middle of the night, long arms around his waist as if he’s afraid Link will slip away while he’s defenceless, never to return. Link especially loves watching from his place in bed the next morning, studying the way Rhett picks up their clothes from his bedroom floor.

He can’t say what it is exactly. Maybe it really is just the adrenaline rush. Maybe it’s because there isn’t anything else that makes him feel as alive as this, nothing that rivals the sound of his own time bomb ticking down the seconds to its detonation.

But what if it’s something a little more than skin-deep?

What if it’s got to do with that pang of pride he gets when Rhett looks his way in a room filled with other people? Or the thirty-odd years of untold truths that he keeps for his best friend, and the decades’ worth that Rhett keeps for him?

How about the pull that tugs at him whenever he tries to walk away, the thread that always leads him right back to where they left off?

He can’t say he doesn’t ever think about it, because he does. And he knows exactly what it’ll take for the whole thing to come crashing down around him. The hours of sleep he loses when he’s whispering half-hearted assurances into tousled hair are proof enough of that.

But it’s too late now. He’s almost forty and well past the point of analysing, of caring.

He can afford to walk away from his own explosions without needing to watch them erupt behind him. He’s left enough in his wake to grow used to the heat.

And besides, why would he want to punish himself like that?

Why would he choose to burn when he has everything now that he’s ever wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Rhett always the one apologising and feeling the guilt?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and as always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! <3


End file.
